Because It's U
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Tweet, mention dan tulisan di blog dari hyungdeul-nya untuk Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bingung. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? / HAEHYUK / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

***~ Because It's U ~***

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Apa hayoo…? Kkk~~ XD**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya**

**Warn : typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Sesekali tangan kanannya meremas kuat ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Perasaan takut, kalut, resah, gelisah dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu dan sangat mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Sesekali kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha untuk menekan segala perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hati dan pikirannya.

"Haahh… Eotthokkae?" gumamnya pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi yang kini tengah didudukinya. Matanya terpejam beberapa menit sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Eunhyukkie"

Namja manis itu membuka matanya dan segera menegakkan badannya. "Donghae-ya" ucapnya saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Manajer bilang kita akan pergi ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini untuk album duet kita" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu kanan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau atur saja semuanya bersama manajer kita. Aku ikut kalian saja" ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lesu.

"Hmm… Gwenchana" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya.

Donghae yang memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan hanya duduk diam disamping Eunhyuk sambil memandangi wajah namja manis itu. Sesekali matanya ikut melirik layar ponsel Eunhyuk saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membuka akun twitter-mu eoh?" tanya Donghae saat ia melihat layar ponsel Eunhyuk menampilkan ikon khas jejaring social yang mendunia itu.

"Ne" angguk Eunhyuk sambil mengulum senyumnya. "Haahh… mention dari ELF banyak sekali" ucapnya takjub sambil menekan tombol scroll di tepi layar ponselnya.

"Hmm… Mereka memang yang terbaik" Donghae mengulas senyumnya sambil menatap wajah takjub Eunhyuk yang masih fokus memandangi layar ponselnya. "Mereka juga mengirim mention padaku" tambahnya.

"Ne" angguk Eunhyuk. "Aku bersyukur sekali bisa dicintai begitu dalam oleh mereka" Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia. "Mereka benar-benar—Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah heran.

"E-emm… Ani" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan menggeleng pelan sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku" paksa Donghae. "Kau tak pandai membohongiku Eunhyukkie" ucapnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Gwenchana Hae… Aku hanya—"

Sret!

Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk dari tangan pemiliknya yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

"Ha-Hae… Apa yang kau laku—"

"Mwo? Apa ini?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponsel Eunhyuk. "Kenapa Siwonnie mengirimkan mention seperti ini kepadamu?" gumamnya saat membaca mention dari Siwon untuk Eunhyuk.

"I-itu… Itu—"

"Lalu kenapa Kangin hyung membalas seperti ini?" gumam Donghae dengan raut bingung yang semakin kentara di wajah tampannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" gumamnya lagi.

"Ha-Hae… I-itu… Emm…"

Tring!

Tiba-tiba saja satu pesan masuk tertera di layar ponsel Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ini dari Sungmin hyung. Apa aku boleh membacanya?" tanya Donghae meminta ijin.

"Nde… Buka saja Hae" angguk Eunhyuk. Sesaat ia merasa lega karena Donghae tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan membuat hatinya semakin merasa tidak enak itu. Yeah… Jika saja saat ini ada Sungmin di sisinya, mungkin ia akan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat-erat sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada hyung imutnya itu.

"Hyukkie… Sungmin hyung memintamu untuk melihat blog-nya. Apa kau mau mengakses blog Sungmin hyung?" tawar Donghae yang membuat dahi Eunhyuk berkerut bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Molla" Donghae menggendikkan kedua bahunya. "Ayo kita lihat!" seru Donghae sebelum mengakses blog Sungmin dengan ponsel Eunhyuk yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya itu.

Donghae tersenyum cerah saat tanda loading di layar ponsel Eunhyuk menghilang, lalu dengan bersemangat ia menekan tombol scroll di tepi layar ponsel Eunhyuk untuk menggulung ke bawah halaman yang tertera di ponsel tersebut.

"MWO?" sentak Donghae kaget saat melihat sederet kalimat yang Sungmin tuliskan untuk Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudnya ini? Menikah?" guraunya lagi sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar yang membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas jari-jarinya.

"I-itu… Hae… I-itu bukan… emm…"

"Oh… Jadi kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang membuat perasaan Eunhyuk semakin tak enak. "Kenapa? Ayo katakan padaku!" desak Donghae.

"Itu… Hae… Sudahlah… Itu hanya…"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya" ucap Donghae dengan nada datar yang terkesan dingin. "Biar aku yang mencari jawabannya sendiri"

Donghae kembali mengutak-atik ponsel Eunhyuk. Tangannya bergerak lincah menekan-nekan tombol demi tombol yang dirasanya perlu ditekan untuk mencari informasi seputar sahabatnya itu di situs internet yang dirasanya selalu menyajikan berita-berita populer dengan tingkat keakuratan yang tinggi dan dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

Donghae terlihat sangat serius mencari tahu apa maksud ucapan Siwon, Kangin dan Sungmin tadi, sementara itu Eunhyuk—sang pemilik ponsel yang masih setia duduk di samping Donghae mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hae… Sudahlah… Bukan masalah yang penting… Lebih baik kita—"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukan apa alasan mereka mengataimu seperti itu" potong Donghae.

"Tapi Hae—"

"Diam! Aku akan tetap mencari—MWO?" tiba-tiba Donghae berseru kaget. Mata yang sedari tadi menyipit karena terlalu serius membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut kini membeliak kaget. "I-ini... Apa… maksudnya?" gumamnya tak percaya sambil menatap deretan kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut lekat-lekat.

Eunhyuk yang makin merasa tak enak semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas semua gurauan tak percaya dan pertanyaan-pertaanyaan bingung yang sedari tadi meluncur bebas dari bibir sahabat yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Hyukkie katakan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan ponsel Eunhyuk di atas kursi panjang yang kini tengah ia dan Eunhyuk duduki.

"A-aku tidak tahu Hae… Aku—"

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai beredar berita semacam itu?" ucap Donghae agak keras yang membuat kadar ketakutan Eunhyuk menjadi semakin bertambah. "Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana bersama yeoja itu?" Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dalam. Pancaran matanya sangat jelas memperlihatkan kemarahan sekaligus kekecewaan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya… Bahkan aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak skandal bulan November lalu… A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa berita semacam itu bisa beredar luas" Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya bertaut, saling meremas satu sama lain untuk mengurangi kadar ketakutannya.

"Hufth… Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Donghae berusaha meredam buncahan emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasainya dengan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya agar stabil seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam satu sama lain dengan berbagai macam hal yang memenuhi pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Donghae memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Menyukai siapa?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jieun… Apa kau menyukainya?" ulang Donghae memperjelas.

"Tidak" sahut Eunhyuk singkat. "Kami hanya—"

"Benarkah?" ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. "Aku merasa kau dan dia ada hubungan khusus. Aku merasa kalian—"

"Kalau aku mengatakan tidak, ya tidak!" potong Eunhyuk keras. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri disana.

"Hufth… Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Donghae pelan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat semakin menjauh dan perlahan menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Fict baru yang sebenernya udah lama(?)~~ Hehe :p

Terinspirasi dari skandalnya uri Myeolchi #plakk XD

.

Ada kah yang mau?

Yang mau lanjut harap review ne?

Gamsha~ ^^

*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	2. Chapter 2

***~ Because It's U ~***

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Apa hayoo…? Kkk~~ XD**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya**

**Warn : typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup memekakkan telinga di apartemen lantai 11, dimana disana adalah asrama dari boygroup terkenal Super Junior.

"Astaga" pekik seseorang yang sejak tadi terlihat asyik dengan laptopnya. "Eh? Eunhyukkie?" kagetnya saat ia melihat salah satu dongsaengnya pulang dengan wajah tertunduk lesu dan melangkah lambat-lambat. "Eunhyukkie!" panggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya hingga suara bantingan pintu kembali terdengar.

"Hafth…" desahnya sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Sungmin hyung, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwenchana Ryeowookkie" Sungmin berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya agar dongsaeng mungilnya ini tidak terlalu khawatir dengan bunyi-bunyi gaduh tadi.

"Tapi tadi Eunhyuk hyung—"

"Gwenchana… Biar hyung yang melihatnya. Kau memasak makan malam seperti biasanya saja ne?" Sungmin mengelus rambut Ryeowook sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dongsaeng yang umurnya hanya terpaut 3 bulan lebih 3 hari lebih kecil darinya itu.

Tok, tok, tok

"Eunhyukkie, kau di dalam?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk sambil memanggil nama dongsaengnya itu. Namun hening… Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil nama sang dongsaeng lagi, hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan menghela nafasnya saat Eunhyuk tak kunjung merespon ketukan pintu dan panggilan darinya.

"Eunhyukkie… Hyung tahu kau ada di dalam" ucap Sungmin pelan. "Kau tidak mengunci pintu ini kan? Hyung masuk ne?" ijin Sungmin sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Eunhyuk tersebut dan membuka daun pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa, hm? Gwenchana?" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk sambil mengelus lembut kedua bahu sang dongsaeng dari arah belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung… Gwenchana…" sahut Eunhyuk pelan sambil memegang kedua tangan sang hyung yang membuat kedua tangan Sungmin terhenti mengelus kedua bahu itu.

"Tapi tadi itu kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa" Eunhyuk berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "Tadi itu hanya sedikit emosi… Tapi aku baik-baik saja" tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

"Eum… Hyukkie… Masalah skandal itu… Kau—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu hyung" potong Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bersalah. "Mi-mianhae… Hyung tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" Eunhyuk kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Eum… Hyung… Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin ragu.

"Meminta apa?" tanya Sungmin. "Untukmu… Apapun itu, kalau hyung bisa berikan, hyung pasti akan memberikannya padamu" Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyuman lembutnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Eum" angguk Sungmin, yakin.

"Eum… Aku… Aku hanya ingin pelukan darimu hyung… Bolehkah?"

"Aigo Eunhyukkie~ Jika hanya sebuah pelukan kau bisa memelukku jika kau mau, kapan pun itu" Sungmin beringsut mendekatkan jarak duduknya dengan Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"Ne hyung… Gomawo" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan hyung manisnya ini.

Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Akhir-akhir ini pasti terasa berat bagimu… Kapan pun kau mau, kau bisa datang padaku untuk memelukku seperti ini dan mencurahkan semuanya padaku. Arraseo?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk yang mulai sedikit bergetar.

"Ne hyung" gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

"Maafkan hyung karena sudah keterlaluan sampai menuliskannya di blog hyung… Hyung hanya bercanda… Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu—"

"Tidak hyung… Bukan salah hyung… Hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan menatap wajah manis hyung-nya itu. "Skandal itu anggap saja seperti sebuah lelucon hyung… Jadi, tidak apa-apa jika besok-besok hyung bermain-main dengan berita skandal itu lagi" Eunhyuk mengulas cengirannya. Berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Sungmin.

"Lalu yang tadi itu? Apa ada masalah lain? Apa ada masalah dengan album barumu dan Hae?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aniyo" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu… Album kami baik-baik saja dan akan dirilis sesuai jadwal. Dalam waktu dekat ini juga kami akan pergi ke Jepang untuk promosi dan pemotretan" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau muram seperti tadi?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya membutuhkan ketenangan hyung… Aku sedikit shock saat aku mengetahui ada berita skandal antara aku dengan Jieun lagi hari ini. Dan parahnya lagi, berita itu menyebutkan bahwa kami sudah menikah" Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Padahal pacaran saja tidak pernah" gurau Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hahaha… Benar!" timpal Sungmin. "Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan… Kau harus tetap semangat untuk album barumu dan Hae, Eunhyukkie. Jangan mau kalah dengan berita semacam itu. Kalau kau kalah, berarti kau mengakui kalau kau—"

"Ya~ Hyung~ Sudah kubilang kalau aku—"

"Arraseo, arraseo" kikik Sungmin. "Nah, dongsaeng manisku sudah ceria seperti semula. Cha! Kita keluar! Wookie sudah memasak untuk kita" ajak Sungmin.

"Eum… Hyung keluar duluan saja. Aku mau mandi dulu hyung. Aku belum mandi. Hehe" cengir Eunhyuk.

"Ne, baiklah" angguk Sungmin. "Setelah selesai mandi, cepat keluar ne? Aku dan Wookie menunggumu di meja makan"

"Ok hyung" Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke udara sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, yang membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihatnya.

"Hufth…" Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang. "Sebenarnya bukan karena itu… Tapi karena… Ahh… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Eunhyuk.

Ya… Yang dilakukan oleh namja manis ini bukanlah mandi. Ia hanya mencuci wajahnya saja tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk dan duduk terpaku di atas kloset yang telah ia tutup sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana nanti? Aku belum siap jika harus bertemu dengannya… Sikapku tadi itu… Akh! Dia pasti bingung dengan sikapku tadi" gurau Eunhyuk lagi.

Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Mendekati handuk yang tergantung di pojok kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu luas itu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya dan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti?" guraunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi tersebut. "Arght! Jeongmal pabboya kau Lee Hyukjae!" rutuknya sambil mengacak kasar helaian rambutnya.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, keadaan seorang namja tampan tak kalah kacaunya dengan keadaan Eunhyuk. Beberapa kali namja tampan itu mengulas senyuman terpaksanya kepada sang manajer yang masih bersamanya. Ia juga harus berulangkali memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang manajernya itu katakan mengenai album barunya dengan Eunhyuk karena pikirannya sejak tadi melayang memikirkan sahabat manisnya itu setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di kantor agensi mereka.

"Kau mengerti Hae?" tanya sang manajer di akhir penjelasannya.

"Ne hyung… Arraseo" angguk Donghae pelan.

"Mengenai Eunhyuk, kau tahu berita skandal yang menimpanya sekarang kan?" tanya sang manajer lagi.

"Ne hyung" angguk Donghae lagi.

"Kupercayakan dia padamu Hae. Aku tahu kau sangat dekat padanya. Tolong beri dia dukungan dan semangat. Agensi kita tidak akan menggelar konferensi pers. Jadi, berita itu pasti akan mem-booming cukup lama" jelas sang manajer.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak menggelar konferensi pers hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Molla… Menurut petinggi kita, berita skandal semacam itu tidak perlu ada konfirmasi. Kita akan membiarkannya sampai berita itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kalau konferensi pers diadakan, takutnya keadaan malah berbanding terbalik. Bukannya semakin reda, yang ada nanti berita itu akan semakin gencar dibicarakan"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, paham.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Eunhyuk pernah, sedang atau akan menjalin hubungan dengan penyanyi itu. Oleh karena itu, apapun jawaban Eunhyuk mengenai kebenaran berita itu, tolong dukung dan berikan semangat untuknya. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun dan tak bersemangat"

"Ne hyung" sahut Donghae.

"Nah… Sudah sampai" ucap sang manajer saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berbelok memasuki halaman gedung apartemen dimana salah satu apartemennya menjadi asrama Super Junior. "Beristirahatlah dan rajin-rajinlah berlatih dengan Eunhyukkie. Mungkin untuk sementara ini kau bisa tidur satu kamar dengannya. Siapa tahu Eunhyukkie mau berbagi cerita denganmu untuk mengurangi bebannya saat ini"

"Ne hyung"

"Berjuanglah untuk album Jepangmu dan Eunhyuk. Selamat malam" ucap sang manajer sebelum Donghae keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Ne hyung… Nado… Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Donghae sebelum mobil berwarna hitam itu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan halaman gedung apartemen itu.

"Hufth… Baiklah… Apapun keadaan Hyukkie sekarang, aku harus tetap mendukungnya" gumam Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu dan mencari lift untuk naik ke lantai 11.

"Hmm… Sahabat ya…" gumam Donghae sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di dinding lift yang dimasukinya setelah sebelumnya menekan angka 11 pada tombol yang ada di dinding lift. "Tidak buruk juga" ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Annyeong~ Aku pulang~" ucap Donghae setelah menekan password pintu dorm dan masuk ke dalam dorm-nya dan anggota Super Junior lainnya.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa Ryeowook saat Donghae memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau sudah pulang Hae? Bagaimana harimu?" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Donghae yang diterima Donghae dengan senang hati.

"Yah… Begitulah hyung… Seperti biasanya" ucap Donghae setelah menghabiskan segelas air tersebut dalam sekali minum. "Hanya ada kalian berdua saja? Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Hu'um" angguk Ryeowook. "Kangin hyung sedang pergi bersama temannya, Siwon hyung mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi baru akan kesini, Eunhyuk hyung sedang berada dikamarnya dan sisanya masih ada jadwal"

"Eoh? Eunhyukkie di kamarnya?" ulang Donghae.

"Hmm… Katanya dia mau mandi dulu sebelum makan malam" angguk Sungmin.

"Mandi?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kurasa dia sudah mandi sebelum kami pergi tadi" gumam Donghae. "Udara juga sedikit dingin… Dia tidak mungkin mandi lagi"

Sungmin menggendikkan kedua bahunya. "Molla, coba saja kau cek ke kamarnya"

"Hmm… Baiklah" angguk Donghae sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamar Eunhyuk.

.

"Aish… Aku bingung harus bagaimana" racau Eunhyuk untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kali ini ia menghadap cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. "Hufth… Gara-gara berita itu aku menjadi begini… Gara-gara berita itu aku jadi merasa aneh seperti ini… Gara-gara berita itu juga aku dan Jieun jadi—

Kriet…

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka

"—Sungmin hyung, sudah kubilang kan kalau nanti aku akan menyusulmu dan Wookie ke ruang ma—Eoh? Hae?" Mata Eunhyuk membelalak kaget ketika melihat siluet tubuh sahabatnya berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau dan Jieun kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aa… I-itu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^0^

Wah~ Ternyata lumayan juga ya yang mau *terharu*

Buat yang lupa sama skandal ini, ayo ingat ingat lagi #plakk

Buat yang ga tau skandal ini, mending ga usah tau aja sekalian. Taunya lewat sini aja xD *promosi*

Buat yang minta jangan sebut nama yeojanya… err… maaf… ini kan emang terinspirasi dari sana, jadi mau ga mau ya harus tetep dimunculin namanya

Buat yang minta yeojanya jangan dimunculin… emm… ga tau deh nanti mau saya munculin atau nggak. Kalau keadaannya memaksa untuk dimunculin (?) ya nanti dimunculin  
Tapi saya usahakan sebisa mungkin ga munculin dan kalau pun dimunculin juga cuma sebentar kok, ga lama *nawar*

.

**| Kyuhyukhae **| **ahrahenry897 **|** guest **|** lee ikan **|** anchofishy **|** isroie106 **|** narty2h0415 **|** AnchoFishyMochi **|** haehyuklveo **|** pacalnya Hyukkie **|** Jiae-haehyuk **|** RanzELF **|** yutaelfmyworld |**

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini ^^

Yang mau lanjut, review lagi ne? ^^

Gamshahamnida~~

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	3. Chapter 3

***~ Because It's U ~***

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**saya memutuskan untuk menempatkan fict ini di genre Romance dan Hurt/Comfort ****XD**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**** and other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya**

**Warn : typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter ****3 ~  
**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padanya'_ batin Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil melirik Donghae takut-takut.

Donghae yang mengerti dengan sikap yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan padanya, menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabat karibnya itu. "Sudahlah... Jangan dipikirkan. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini" ucap Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Umm... Sudah..." jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mandi lagi?" tanya Donghae saat tangan kanannya menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan kiri Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Ani... Aku hanya mencuci wajah dan tanganku saja"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku khawatir kau terserang flu jika kau mandi di cuaca se-dingin ini"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit pun untuk menatap wajah namja tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Kajja kita ke ruang makan. Sungmin hyung dan Wookie sudah menunggu kita" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan dan pasrah mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menyeretnya keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan menggandeng tangan kirinya. "Emm... Satu lagi..." ucap Donghae sambil menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap tubuh Donghae yang membelakanginya. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku di kantor tadi. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu. Mianhae..."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mendengar permohonan maaf yang terdengar sangat tulus itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil walaupun ia tahu namja yang berdiri di depannya itu tidak melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa Hae... Sudahlah... Kajja..." ajak Eunhyuk sebelum keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang makan yang ada di dorm itu.

.

-000-

.

"Kau hanya membawa ini saja?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne hyung" angguk Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya ada di dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua kini tengah menyiapkan segala keperluan yang akan Eunhyuk bawa ke Jepang.

Ya... Beberapa jam lagi Eunhyuk akan terbang ke Jepang bersama sang manajer dan Donghae tentunya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum album barunya dengan sahabatnya itu dirilis.

"Kapan albummu itu akan dirilis?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik resleting tas Eunhyuk dan memastikan bahwa tas tersebut telah tertutup rapat.

"Molla... Manajer hyung bilang music video-nya akan dirilis sekitar 10 hari lagi... Itu pun baru short version-nya saja" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Arraseo" Sungmin mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Hyung doakan semoga album kalian sukses" tambah Sungmin.

"Ne hyung... Gomawo" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Kudengar dari manajer hyung pre order untuk album itu sudah lumayan banyak"

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Haahh... Aku jadi ingin juga..." desah Sungmin. "Sepertinya duo itu menyenangkan ya? Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya saat aku menjadi cameo di Oppa Oppa dulu"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan mendengar curhatan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya juga? Dengan Kyuhyun mungkin?" goda Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

"Haahh... Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja... Dia tidak mungkin menyanyi lagu dengan genre musik sepertimu dan Hae. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana tidak cocoknya dia dengan genre lagu seperti itu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Ne" Eunhyuk tergelak pelan. "Aku ingat saat Kyu mencoba part rapp-ku. Dan itu terdengar sangat lucu! Lebih lucu bila dibandingkan denganku yang mencoba menyanyikan lagu It Has To Be You milik Yesung hyung, hahaha..." tawa Eunhyuk meledak seketika saat mengingatnya.

"Haahh... Tapi saat itu dia tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu dan malah berlagak sok keren... Huh..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi gaya kalian saat kalian mencoba apa yang tidak bisa kalian lakukan itu sama-sama aneh dan sama-sama lucu dimataku" kikik Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Iya hyung... Aku tahu... Kau tidak perlu menyindirku seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit merajuk yang membuat Sungmin gemas mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk. "Aw! Appo hyung" ringis Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Haahh... Sudahlah... Itu hanya angan-angan bodoh saja... Lupakan" ucap Sungmin sambil melipat rapi jaket yang akan Eunhyuk bawa.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa hyung tidak mencoba untuk membicarakan hal ini pada pihak agensi kita? Kurasa pihak agensi kita menyetujuinya"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin... Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana protektifnya fans Kyunnie padanya? Jangankan project duo... Aku melakukan fanservice dengan Kyunnie diatas panggung saja mereka..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "...Aku belum siap untuk dikecam dan dihujat lagi" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sendu.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin iba. "Tapi kau juga punya fans hyung... Aku yakin sekali jika ELF, fans hyung dan fans hyung dengan Kyu akan mendukung kalian sepenuh hati. Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung kalau semakin lama semakin banyak yang menyukai dirimu yang dipasangkan dengan magnae kita? Kalian—"

"Aku tahu... Tapi... Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin ada perpecahan diantara fans-fans kita" potong Sungmin sambil mengulas senyuman tipisnya. "Lagipula lagu dengan genre apa yang nanti akan kunyanyikan dengan Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin, berusaha untuk membangun suasana obrolan yang lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Lagu ballad yang romantis mungkin? Lagipula itu sangat sesuai dengan image kalian berdua. Kyu yang terlihat gagah dan hyung yang terlihat manis. Mungkin konsep pre-wedding akan jauh lebih ba—"

"Ya! Kau menggodaku eoh? Dasar dongsaeng nakal!" Sungmin mendelik menatap Eunhyuk saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang digoda oleh sang dongsaeng. Ia memukul-mukul pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang tergelak cukup keras karena aksinya itu berhasil membuat wajah sang hyung merona.

Namun dalam hati Sungmin tersenyum. Setidaknya saat ini ia melihat dan mendengar tawa sang dongsaeng setelah beberapa hari ini dongsaeng manisnya itu selalu murung.

.

-000-

.

"Japan~ I'm coming~" ucap Donghae cukup keras setelah ia, Eunhyuk dan manajer mereka turun dari pesawat yang membawa mereka dari Negeri Ginseng ke Negeri Sakura ini.

Eunhyuk yang berjalan dibelakang Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap tingkah sang sahabat sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari arah belakangnya, Donghae membalikkan badannya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae?" Eunhyuk yang merasa jika Donghae menatapnya aneh, menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bingung dan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau tidak ikut berteriak Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae polos.

Eunhyuk semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Haahh... Kau yang sekarang tidak asyik" gerutu Donghae. "Sudahlah... Lupakan saja" ucapnya sambil merangkul tubuh Eunhyuk dari samping. "Kajja" ajaknya sambil meneruskan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu Hae" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah belakang mereka. "Kajja hyung" ucapnya agak keras pada sang manajer yang hanya mengulas senyum untuknya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan dipikirkan lagi" Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang dirangkulnya. "Lagipula nanti kita akan bersenang-senang, jadi... tidak usah memikirkan hal lain" ucap Donghae dengan raut wajah senang.

"Mwo? Bersenang-senang?"

"Hmm" angguk Donghae sebelum tubuh mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang dikhususkan untuk menjemput mereka.

.

-000-

.

"Ahh... Segarnya~" Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas sebelum mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu kanannya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. "Kau tidak mandi Hyukkie?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eo?" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Eum! Baiklah... Aku mandi sekarang" Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidur mereka dan mengambil perlengkapan mandinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Haahh... Entah kenapa sekarang menjadi aneh begini" desah Donghae pelan sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup dari dalam oleh Eunhyuk.

Setelah yakin rambutnya jauh lebih kering dari sebelumnya, Donghae menyampirkan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tersebut di kursi yang terletak di depan cermin. Ia kemudian beralih membuka koper yang dibawanya dan memilih pakaian santai untuk dikenakannya.

"Ah... Yang ini saja... Lagipula ini di Jepang... Sepertinya tidak perlu menyamar" guraunya sambil mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan merapikan penampilannya, Donghae duduk di sofa yang di duduki oleh Eunhyuk tadi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya. Ia lalu iseng membuka akun media sosial yang ia punya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya sembari menunggu Eunhyuk selesai dengan urusan mandinya.

"Hufth... Jieun lagi..." gumamnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Tak ada kah topik lain yang lebih enak untuk dibahas selain Jieun?" gerutunya sambil menutup akun media sosialnya lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. "Haahh... Benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

10 menit Donghae berdiam di posisi seperti itu. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat. "Ck! Kenapa dia tidak keluar juga? Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana?" decaknya kesal. "Hafth... Aku benar-benar bosan~" gumamnya sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Donghae kemudian bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia kemudian menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukannya sembari menunggu sahabat tercintanya itu keluar dari tempat yang bernama kamar mandi.

"Ah!" pekik Donghae tertahan saat matanya menangkap ponsel berwarna putih yang diletakkan di meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidur oleh pemiliknya. "Sepertinya membajak akun media sosial Hyukkie menarik" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tersebut dan meraih ponsel yang serupa namun berbeda warna dengan ponsel miliknya itu. Ia kemudian membuka password dari ponsel tersebut yang diam-diam diketahuinya entah darimana dan berniat akan menyambungkannya dengan internet. Namun sebelum rencana 'mulia' itu terlaksana, ponsel putih yang ada dalam genggamannya itu bergetar.

"Eoh? Pesan masuk?" guraunya saat melihat gambar amplop kecil di sudut kiri atas layar ponsel tersebut.

Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambungkan ponsel tersebut dengan internet. Ia lebih berminat melihat siapa yang mengirimi sahabatnya itu pesan daripada menjalankan niat awalnya, yaitu membajak akun sosial media sahabat manisnya itu.

Mata teduh yang sedari tadi tampak serius mengutak-atik ponsel milik sahabatnya itu kini membeliak kaget saat membaca nama pengirim dari message yang dikirim pada sahabatnya itu.

'Jieun'

"Apa yang yeoja ini kirimkan?" gumamnya sambil menekan tombol open pada layar ponsel touchscreen tersebut. "Huh?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat pesan masuk tersebut terbuka.

_**From : Jieun**_

_Nan gwenchana oppa... Aku sungguh baik-baik saja dan aku berjanji padamu untuk tetap baik-baik saja... Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku... Aku menyayangimu :)_

Donghae menggerakkan matanya gusar. Ia kemudian menggulung tampilan layar ponsel tersebut dengan menyentuhkan jarinya di layar ponsel touchscreen tersebut dari atas ke bawah. Matanya kembali membeliak kaget saat melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

_**To : Jieun**_

_Kau sudah mendengar beritanya? Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu di acara seperti itu?_

_**From : Jieun**_

_Aniyo oppa... Ahh... Sungguh... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kupikir jika aku membahasnya tidak akan ada lagi yang salah paham dengan hubungan kita._

_**To : Jieun**_

_Benarkah? Baiklah... Tidak apa-apa... Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa fans-ku menyakitimu?_

_**From : Jieun**_

_Ahh... Tidak oppa... Aku baik-baik saja... Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku_

_**To : Jieun**_

_Maaf... Karena skandal itu hubungan kita jadi seperti ini... Maafkan aku..._

_**From : Jieun**_

_Aniyo oppa... Ini bukan salahmu... Ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahanku karena telah mengunggah foto kita dan kembali membicarakan hal ini di variety show itu... Sungguh aku benar-benar meminta maaf :( _

_**To : Jieun**_

_Kau tidak salah... Netizen saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan... Jangan berkata seperti itu... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... Oppa mohon..._

_**From : Jieun**_

_Ne oppa... Terima kasih banyak... Aku menyayangimu_

Deg!

'Aku menyayangimu'

Kata-kata yang sama dengan pesan masuk yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia baca kembali tertulis di message lama itu—Ahh... Tidak lama juga, karena message itu diterima di ponsel itu kemarin.

Dan pesan terakhir yang Eunhyuk tuliskan untuk yeoja itu hari ini sebelum message terakhir tadi masuk—

_**To : Jieun**_

_Bagaimana denganmu hari ini? Apa fans oppa ada yang menerormu? Kau baik-baik saja? Jaga dirimu baik-baik... Oppa menyayangimu..._

—kembali membuat pukulan telak di dadanya.

"Apa... Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Donghae lirih sambil menatap sendu layar ponsel yang masih digenggamnya itu.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, si pemilik ponsel putih tersebut—Eunhyuk—baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan hendak menyapa riang sahabat yang beberapa hari ini memiliki hubungan yang canggung dengannya, sebelum ia mengerutkan keningnya saat sahabatnya itu—Donghae—terlihat sedang menggenggam ponsel miliknya.

"Hae... " panggil Eunhyuk pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae.

Donghae yang menyadarinya segera menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah sahabat manisnya itu. "Apa maksud semua ini Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah sendunya yang membuat Eunhyuk membelalak kaget saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat apa yang sudah Donghae lihat pada ponselnya.

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^0^

Masih adakah yang menunggu fict gaje ini?

Mianhae telat update *bow*

Saya baru saja selesai dari UAS yang bertebaran setelah tahun baru kemarin dan baru bisa melanjutkan fict ini karena waktu tahun baru saya harus menamatkan fict saya yang lain *lirik Fall in Love* xD

.

Thanks to :

**| lee ikan | yutaelfmyworld | isroie106 | AnchoFishyMochi | anchofishy | narty2h0415 | Lan 214EunhaElf | Heldamagnae |**

yang udah meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya ^^

.

Gimana dengan yang ini?

Masih mau lanjut kah?

Review ne~ ^o^

GamshaHAE~~~

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	4. Chapter 4

***~ Because It's U ~***

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**** and other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya**

**Warn : typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter ****4 ~  
**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dan merutuki nasibnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sial. Ya... Dia selalu saja menjadi pihak yang terpojok jika Donghae mulai bersikap seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sifat Donghae yang satu ini? Dia akan terus mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya hingga ia mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hufth..." Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Begini Hae... Itu... Itu..."

"Bersiap-siaplah... Kita akan berangkat 20 menit lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di coffe shop yang ada di lantai dasar" ucap Donghae sebelum meletakkan ponsel Eunhyuk di tempatnya semula dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat diacaknya sedikit. "Aku pergi" pamitnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan kamar hotel tersebut.

"Hufth..." desah Eunhyuk lagi saat pintu masuk-keluar kamar tersebut telah ditutup rapat oleh Donghae dari luar. "Kuharap dia tidak bersikap menyebalkan lagi setelah ini" gumam Eunhyuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja, dimana di atas meja tersebut ponselnya tergeletak seperti semula dengan layar menghitam.

Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan memastikan sendiri kalau apa yang Donghae lihat di layar ponselnya tadi adalah percakapan via sms-nya dengan yeoja yang sampai saat ini masih diberitakan memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya, Jieun.

Satu informasi lagi mengenai kebiasaan Donghae... Namja tampan kelahiran bulan Oktober itu tidak akan mengembalikan tampilan di layar ponsel jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Ia hanya akan meletakkan ponsel itu di tempatnya semula sebelum ia pergi dari tempat dimana ponsel itu berada.

"Apa dia membaca semua ini?" monolog Eunhyuk sambil men-scroll tampilan di layar ponselnya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Dia pasti salah paham dengan maksudku disini... Hufth..." desah Eunhyuk lagi dengan wajah muramnya. "Baiklah... Aku harus berganti pakaian dan merapikan diriku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin merusak mood-nya lebih jauh lagi" gumam Eunhyuk sambil berjalan mendekati kopernya dan memilih baju dan celana yang terkesan santai dan nyaman dipakai olehnya.

.

-000-

.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Donghae.

Kini keduanya berada di coffe shop yang ada di lantai dasar hotel yang mereka berdua inapi. Dan Eunhyuk yang baru 5 menit yang lalu berdiri dihadapan Donghae langsung bertanya _to the point_ pada sahabat tampannya itu.

"Duduklah dan pesanlah sesuatu" Donghae menggenggam salah satu lengan atas Eunhyuk dan menariknya ke bawah, menyampaikan perintah non verbal agar namja manis itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Eunhyuk menurut. Namun dia hanya diam sambil menatap Donghae.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu? Strawberry milkshake mungkin?" tawar Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya ada?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah polos yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Donghae. Mungkin Donghae akan mencubit kedua pipi lumayan berisi Eunhyuk jika dirinya tidak ingat dengan sesuatu yang membuat mood-nya memburuk 30 menit yang lalu.

"Tentu saja ada... Walaupun coffe shop, tapi tempat ini juga menyediakan minuman lain yang tidak berbahan kopi" jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Hmm" angguk Eunhyuk. "Aku mau strawberry milkshake"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum ia memesankan pesanan Eunhyuk pada pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

Cukup lama mereka saling berdiam diri sampai pesanan Eunhyuk akhirnya datang.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan kecil oleh pelayan tersebut. "Wah~ Ini benar-benar enak!" seru Eunhyuk setelah menyeruput sedikit strawberry milkshake-nya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang sibuk mengaduk milkshake-nya sambil menyeruputnya beberapa kali.

"Eung! Ini sangat enak! Rasanya pas! Ah~ Andai saja aku bisa, aku pasti akan membuat minuman seperti ini jika aku merasa haus" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap gelas milkshake-nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ck! Kau ini..." Donghae mengembangkan senyum tipisnya sambil mengacak pelan surai Eunhyuk. "Kau bisa memesannya lagi jika kau mau"

Yah... Sepertinya mood buruk Donghae pergi entah kemana setelah melihat tingkah manis nan polos sahabatnya itu.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar. "Aku mau! Tapi..." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau bilang kita mau pergi kan? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana? Bukankah tujuan kita kesini itu—"

"Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang" potong Donghae.

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah yang begitu polos sambil mengerjap pelan. "Bersenang-senang? Apa manajer hyung ikut?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm" angguk Donghae. "Manajer hyung tidak ikut... Dia masih sibuk mengurusi segala sesuatu yang menyangkut album baru kita" jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham sambil menyeruput milkshake-nya yang masih tersisa sepertiga gelas. "Haahh... Sayang sekali... Kupikir pergi bertiga lebih menyenangkan" guraunya. "Dan... Haahh... Ini juga... Sayang sekali..." Eunhyuk menatap tak rela gelas milkshake-nya yang sudah kosong.

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kau mau milkshake itu lagi?" tawar Donghae yang mengerti akan tatapan tak rela Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita pergi?" ucapnya polos yang membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hahaha aniya" Donghae mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Baiklah... Kajja kita bayar semua ini dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan kita" Donghae menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk agar bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menggandenganya menuju pintu keluar coffe shop itu setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka.

.

-000-

.

"Whoaa~ Keren sekali~" gumam Eunhyuk takjub saat kakinya baru saja menapaki gerbang utama tempat tersebut. "Ini Disneyland kan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah antusiasnya pada Donghae yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hmm" angguk Donghae sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya. "Aku tahu kau menyukai tempat ini, tapi... Jangan terlalu bersemangat... Jangan terlalu jauh dariku... Kalau kau hilang bagaimana?" Donghae menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai jahil.

"Yah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hae!" Eunhyuk merengut kesal. "Kau saja yang berjalan terlalu lamban dan... Aku bahkan seorang namja" sungutnya lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Merajuk.

Donghae menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum—"Ya~ Hyuk~ Tunggu aku~" teriak Donghae sambil berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang telah berada jauh di depannya. "Hyukkie" panggil Donghae sambil menarik lengan kanan Eunhyuk dan menahannya agar sahabatnya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Eunhyuk kesal sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah pura-pura polosnya.

"Ck! Masih bertanya kenapa?" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk menyentak tangan Donghae yang masih setia menahan lengannya dan beranjak pergi, kembali berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Aish... Seharusnya aku yang merajuk padanya saat ini... Kenapa sekarang menjadi terbalik begini?" Donghae menghela nafas kembali sebelum kembali berlari mengejar Eunhyuk. "Ya~ Hyukkie~ Tunggu aku~" teriaknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

.

-000-

.

Eunhyuk terus bersungut-sungut sambil menendang-nendang pelan kaleng kosong yang tadi kebetulan ada dihadapannya.

"Ck! Lee Donghae pabbo! Menyebalkan! Dasar ikan jelek! Huh! Membuat mood-ku rusak saja" omel Eunhyuk tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya kini berada di pusat keramaian tempat wisata tersebut. Dan ini adalah kali pertama seorang Lee Eunhyuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Jepang ini.

Dan seolah tersadar dari kegiatan mengomelnya, Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke lingkungan di sekelilingnya. "Dimana ini? Masih di lingkungan Disneyland kan?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir kissable itu. "Kalau iya lalu..." Ucapan tersebut terhenti saat kedua bola mata itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun sosok tampan yang sejak tadi bersamanya itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. "Hae-ya... Kau dimana?" gumamnya pelan.

Eunhyuk berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, namun nihil. Sahabat tampannya—Lee Donghae—tidak juga muncul di antara kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. "Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Jeongmal pabboya kau Lee Hyukjae! Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata Hae tadi" rutuk Eunhyuk sambil menyeret kakinya mendekati sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kutunggu disini saja sampai dia datang" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut.

10 menit... 15 menit... 20 menit...

Eunhyuk mulai bergerak-gerak resah. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan kembali mendesah pelan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi" ucapnya optimis sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana yang dikenakannya dan memainkannya untuk mengurangi rasa takut dan bosan yang sejak tadi membelenggunya.

Kembali Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae...

10 menit... 15 menit...

Tit!

Layar ponsel yang sejak 15 menit yang lalu dimainkannya tiba-tiba sedikit menggelap. Lowbat!

"Ck! Sial!" umpat Eunhyuk sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa men-charge-nya? Argh! Pabbo! Bagaimana jika ponselku mati duluan sebelum Donghae datang?" rutuknya yang membuat dirinya takut sendiri bila rutukannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. "Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya lirih.

Ia kembali mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya. Ucapan Donghae saat mereka menumpangi taxi tadi memang benar. Pengunjung tempat ini semakin ramai saja, dan Eunhyuk semakin gelisah karenanya. Kenapa? Karena Eunhyuk tidak hafal dengan nama hotel dan alamat hotel tempatnya dan sahabat tampannya itu menginap. Ia juga tidak menguasai bahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah ia baru menyesal tidak pernah mau mempelajari bahasa asing dengan benar.

Tapi masalahnya yang lebih penting sekarang ini bukan itu. Jangankan melakukan semua hal itu, keluar dari tempat ramai ini saja Eunhyuk masih ragu. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan jalan yang ia lewati sambil mengomel dan mengumpati sahabat tampannya itu tadi. Ahh... Poor you Lee Hyukjae -_-

"Bagaimana ini?... Hae..." gumamnya lirih.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang ia pikirkan. Ia juga merasa lapar saat ini karena tadi saat sarapan ia hanya meminum 2 kotak susu strawberry kesukaannya. Dan yang membawa uang untuk keperluan mereka selama di Jepang adalah Donghae. Karena ia belum menukarkan mata uang negaranya dengan mata uang negara ini.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Menelepon pun percuma... Donghae meninggalkan ponselnya di hotel... Dasar ikan pabbo!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai terasa sedikit perih. "Lapar..." gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang namja tampan yang mengamati dan melihat semua gerak gerik Eunhyuk dari balik pepohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari bangku tempat Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengulas senyum tipisnya saat telinganya menangkap gumaman pelan namun cukup jelas didengarnya yang sedari tadi mengalun dari bibir kissable Eunhyuk.

"Ini benar-benar perih..." lirih Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mengelus perutnya berulangkali. "Kau benar-benar jahat Hae... Kau tidak mencariku..." lirih Eunhyuk lagi dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan berair.

Namja tampan itu kembali mengulas senyum tipisnya saat mendengar lirihan Eunhyuk. Ia melirik sebentar kantong kertas berwarna cokelat yang dibawanya sejak tadi. 'Kurasa dia akan menyukainya' gumamnya dalam hati sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eunhyuk. "Yang kau katai jahat itu sebenarnya siapa eum?" Namja itu berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya saat melihat raut wajah takut bercampur kesal Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut.

"Kau!" Eunhyuk seketika mendongakkan wajahnya saat mengenali siapa yang berjongkok dihadapannya ini. "Nappeun! Nappeun! Nappeun!" Eunhyuk memukuli namja tersebut berulangkali. "Dasar namja pabbo! Menyebalkan! Darimana saja hah?"

"Ya! Hyukkie! Berhenti memukuliku seperti ini!" protes namja tersebut—Donghae saat matanya melihat pengunjung lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. "Gomenasai, gomenasai" ucap Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf kepada pengunjung-pengunjung tersebut.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku yang masih didudukinya hingga saat ini. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat rasa perih itu kembali menjalari perutnya yang sedari tadi meronta minta diisi. "Ish" rutuknya pelan sambil mengelusi perutnya.

"Appo?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak usah sok peduli denganku" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Malas melihat wajah Donghae karena rasa kesalnya pada namja tampan itu.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk. "Ini" Donghae menyodorkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melirik sebentar kantong kertas itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Makanan dan minuman untukmu... Aku tahu kau lapar" ucap Donghae.

"Tidak butuh" tolak Eunhyuk dengan nada juteknya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Donghae meletakkan kantong kertas itu disampingnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru yang ada disekelilingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya sembari menunggu Eunhyuk melunak padanya.

Kruyuuukk

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengelusi perutnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. 'Kenapa kau mengeluarkan bunyi anehmu disaat-saat seperti ini perut bodoh! Kalau Hae menertawakanku bagaimana?'

Kruyuuukkk

Lagi-lagi perut itu berbunyi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, yang membuat Donghae kembali mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan?... Makanlah..." Donghae mengambil kantong kertas itu dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh" Eunhyuk masih bertahan dengan sifat keras kepalanya meskipun perutnya kini kian gencar bergejolak meronta minta diisi.

"Tapi perutmu sudah berbunyi" Donghae berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk agar namja manis tapi keras kepala ini mau menuruti ucapannya.

"Tidak makan sekarang juga tidak membuatku mati" ketus Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau maag bagaimana?" bujuk Donghae lagi.

"Minum obat saja... Gampang kan?"

Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Aku heran... Kenapa namja sepertimu bisa digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan Jieun?" sindir Donghae. Memancing Eunhyuk agar namja manis itu mau memakan makanan yang sudah ia belikan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan tidak mau memakan makananmu? Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau aku digosipkan dengan Jieun?" balas Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya... Bila kau bersikap seperti ini, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak manja yang mesti dibujuk dulu baru mau melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah yeoja itu juga anak manja? Ahh... Pantas saja kau digosipkan dengannya. Anak manja dan anak manja... Hmm... Ya... Bukankah itu cocok? Kata orang kalau ada sifat yang sama kemungkinan itu jodoh... Dan... Ya... Mungkin saja kalian berjodoh"

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Donghae. "Jadi maksudmu aku seperti itu eoh?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kalau aku memang berjodoh dengannya memangnya kau mau apa?" tantang Eunhyuk.

"Oh... Benarkah? Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Donghae mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seolah-olah ia terkaget dengan ucapan yang Eunhyuk lontarkan. "Jadi arti sayang di ponselmu itu sudah jelas ya? Lalu kenapa yeoja itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada media dan wartawan jika ia dan kau memang memiliki hubungan yang spesial? Bukankah itu dapat menaikkan popularitas kalian? Oh iya! Jangan lupakan popularitas group dan agensi. Bukankah itu sama-sama menguntungkan buat kalian?"

Entah apa yang ada di otak namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae ini. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar telah meluapkan semua unek-unek yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini dipendamnya sendiri. Ia bahkan dengan santainya berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah sahabat manisnya yang duduk tepat disebelahnya saat ia mengutarakan semua itu dengan gamblang dan lancar tanpa jeda.

"Jadi maksudmu aku dan Jieun harus go public? Begitu?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hmm... Mungkin... Sebelum wartawan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian berdua dan mendapat foto yang lebih ekstrim lagi dari foto kalian yang Jieun unggah itu, kusarankan agar kalian—"

"Cukup Hae!" bentak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Donghae, yang membuat Donghae bungkam seketika sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Eunhyuk. "Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kami memang memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Donghae menggendikkan kedua bahunya. "Molla... Tapi kurasa iya... Bukti di ponselmu itu yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu dan—Oh! Jangan lupakan foto yang Jieun unggah itu. Itu juga bukti bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara kalian" jawab Donghae tanpa beban.

"Lalu kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar tidak suka begitu? Apa kau juga menyukai Jieun?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Namja manis ini sampai melupakan rasa lapar dan perih pada perutnya karena suasana hatinya yang mendadak berubah.

"Eoh? Menyukai yeoja manja seperti dia? Aigoo~ Yeoja seperti itu sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka anak manja seperti dia. Merepotkan" ucap Donghae dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Bukan... Bukan senyum yang menunjukkan rasa senang atau bahagia... Namun senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Lalu... Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku? Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar sangat tidak suka akan hal itu? Kenapa seolah-olah kau terganggu dengan hal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap wajah tampan namja yang duduk disampingnya itu. "Kau membenciku Hae? Apakah hanya karena hal ini kau menjadi seperti ini padaku? Bahkan hari-hari sebelum hari ini kau terlihat menghindariku dan begitu canggung denganku... Kenapa? Katakan alasannya padaku Hae? Apakah persahabatan kita akan selesai sampai disini saja?" Cairan yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk kini merembes jatuh juga membasahi kedua pipinya. "Sebegitu buruknya kah diriku dimatamu sekarang ini, Hae?" ucapnya lagi sambil menahan isakannya.

Donghae terdiam menatap wajah sahabat manisnya yang telah basah akan air mata itu. Ia ingin sekali memeluk, menenangkan dan menghapus airmata itu dari wajah sahabat yang selama ini disayanginya. Namun sayang, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mendengar jeritan hatinya. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk tanpa bergerak atau berbicara sedikit pun.

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisnya dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya dan mengulas satu senyuman yang membuat hati Donghae seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum tak terlihat. "Aku mengerti Hae... Kau pasti sangat kecewa denganku hingga kau tidak mau merespon ucapanku sedikit pun" ucap Eunhyuk. Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar dan parau. "Tapi... Yah... Wajar saja kau bersikap seperti ini. Lagipula foto yang Jieun unggah itu terlihat seperti apa yang wartawan kabarkan. Padahal nyatanya tidak seperti itu" Eunhyuk tergelak pelan namun sarat akan kesedihan di dalamnya. "Dan mungkin... Persahabatan kita akan terhenti sampai disini... Aku sadar dengan sikap tidak nyamanmu jika aku berada di dekatmu akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin juga album bulan ini adalah album duet terakhir kita"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu. Namun nihil! Namja tampan itu masih saja setia dengan kebisuan tanpa ekspresinya walau manik mata keduanya kini saling beradu pandang.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menikmati project duo ini" Eunhyuk kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Project duo ini menurutku terasa lebih menyenangkan dan mengasyikkan karena kita berdua benar-benar cocok... Tapi sayang... Mungkin ini yang terakhir..." Eunhyuk kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengulas senyum tipisnya pada Donghae. "Terima kasih banyak Hae... Terima kasih atas segalanya selama ini... Kuharap setelah ini kita tetap menjadi teman walau tak bisa sedekat sebelumnya" Eunhyuk kembali mengulas senyumnya pada Donghae. Namun kali ini adalah senyum kesungguhan. Senyum tulus yang benar-benar menyampaikan betapa berterima kasihnya Lee Hyukjae pada seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae tetap diam meskipun ia sebenarnya sangat ingin merespon dan menghentikan Eunhyuk agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mau menuruti kata hatinya yang terus menjerit sedari tadi. Bibirnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apapun sedangkan tubuhnya bagai terkunci dan membeku hingga ia tak bisa melakukan gerakan apapun sedikit pun. Ia benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak mau diajak kompromi saat ini, padahal dirinya sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk sahabat manisnya itu. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanya menatap wajah sahabatnya itu tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan menampakkan ekspresi hatinya yang seharusnya pun ia tidak bisa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak mau meresponnya sedikit pun. Ia kemudian beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Kau masih mau disini?" tanyanya.

Donghae tetap diam. Namun tatapan matanya mengikuti kemana arah tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke sebelah sana. Jika kau masih mau duduk disini, silahkan saja. Nanti aku akan pulang sendiri ke hotel" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Donghae. "Oh iya! Kalau kau tidak nyaman sekamar denganku, kau pesan saja kamar lain untukku. Nanti setibanya di hotel aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan memindahkannya ke kamar itu" ucap Eunhyuk lagi. "Annyeong~" salam Eunhyuk sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae.

'Dasar Lee Donghae pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan?' rutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disini? Kenapa tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya? Argh!' rutuk Donghae lagi. 'Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?' batin Donghae lagi. "Ck! Sial!" umpatnya pelan. "Hyukkieee~~" jeritnya untuk memanggil namja manis yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Maaf yah, lagi-lagi updatenya cukup lama :p

Ehehe xD

.

Gimana dengan chap ini? Suka nggak?

Full HaeHyuk lohh~ *ceritanya ngerayu xD*

Tapi chap depan udah tamat kok #dzigg

Karna chap depan konfliknya pasti dan udah harus selesai #plakk :p

Pairnya?

Of course dong pair kesayangan kita, HAEHYUK ^^

IU-Hyuk cuma slight doang... Kkk~ xD

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya ^^

Aku sayang kaliaann~ ^^ *peluk-cium satu satu :p*

**| lee ikan | Heldamagnae | rani gaem 1 | anchofishy | narty2h0415 | isroie106 | HaeHyuk | haekhyuklveo | Lan214EunhaElf | Baek Ji Hye | monicabang | zeroduck | Park Min Gi |**

.

Review lagi ne~

GamshaHAE *bow* ^^

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	5. Chapter 5

***~ Because It's U ~***

**.**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**** Romance dan Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**** and other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya**

**Warn : typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter ****5 ~  
**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie~" jerit Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya mendengar jeritan yang memanggil namanya itu. Namun hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Jangankan melangkah mendekati sumber suara itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah di belakangnya itu saja ia tidak mau. Eunhyuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan mengabaikan teriakan yang terdengar semakin samar itu.

"Hyukkie~ Jebal Hyukkie~" Dan hanya inilah yang saat ini bisa namja tampan itu lakukan. Donghae menyerah. Menembus puluhan bahkan ratusan pengunjung yang menjadi tembok pemisah antara dirinya dengan sahabat manisnya itu tidaklah mudah. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika sahabatnya—Eunhyuk—yang sudah berjalan terlalu jauh di depannya itu bisa mendengar suara teriakannya ini dan mau kembali menghampirinya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan risih yang pengunjung lain berikan untuknya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Jeritan yang barusan itu terdengar lantang, namun sarat akan permohonan. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Eunhyuk membenci situasi ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia sadar jika sejak dulu ia tidak akan pernah tega mendengar sahabat tampannya itu meraung penuh permohonan seperti ini. "Maafkan aku Hae... Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa... Semuanya sudah terlanjur menjadi seperti ini" lirihnya pelan, diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari masing-masing pelupuk matanya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dan membuang nafasnya secara perlahan, lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Baiklah... Ayo melangkah ke arah sana! Bukankah sejak dulu kau memang ingin berjalan-jalan dengan bebas di tempat seperti ini? Kau mendapatkannya sekarang... Kajja" ucapnya ceria pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun sebelum kakinya ia langkahkan kembali, seseorang dari arah belakangnya menarik tangannya dengan cukup keras yang menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan limbung ke belakang. Eunhyuk tahu tubuhnya akan jatuh menyentuh jalan yang sedang dipijaknya saat ini sehingga ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, namun...

Grep!

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia sadar jika posisi tubuhnya masih sama dengan yang tadi, masih berdiri tegak. 'Ada yang menolongku?' batin Eunhyuk sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam dengan perlahan. 'Eoh? Orang ini masih memelukku?' batinnya lagi saat ia melihat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari kedua bahunya. 'Aku harus berterima kasih pada orang ini... Dia sudah menopang tubuhku sehingga aku tidak jadi terja—'

"Mianhae..."

Satu kata yang lolos dari bibir orang yang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang itu membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lebar. "Ha-Hae..." ucapnya lirih dengan tubuh yang mendadak tegang dan kaku. Bahkan bernafas pun kini terasa sangat sulit bagi Eunhyuk karena keterkejutannya.

"Aku minta maaf... Maafkan aku..." ucap Donghae lagi, dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku... Kau tidak salah... Kau memang pantas bersikap seperti itu" Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. "Sekarang tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini... Aku ingin pergi ke areal sebelah sana" Eunhyuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie... Aku—"

"Hae... Tolong... Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke sebelah sa—"

"Aku punya alasan tertentu kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini"

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. "Alasan?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam. "Lalu kenapa saat kutanya tadi kau tidak meresponku sama sekali?"

Donghae terdiam, terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku... eum... Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu" ucap Donghae jujur.

"Bukankah kita bersahabat? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan saling berbagi apapun baik itu hal yang baik maupun hal yang buruk? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku?"

Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae meringis dalam hati. 'Sahabat ya?' batin Donghae dalam hati. "Tapi Hyukkie... Alasan itu—"

"Kecuali kita sudah—Ah... Benar juga... Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan hubungan persahabatan ini lagi? Mianhae... Aku lupa jika—"

"Cukup Hyukkie!" bentak Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit karena terkejut. "Kau ingin mengetahui alasanku? Kau tidak takut jika nantinya kau akan menyesal mengetahui ini semua dariku?"

"Menyesal?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam.

Donghae benar-benar merutuki kondisinya saat ini. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan jika sudah seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Hyukkie menjauhiku bahkan membenciku jika dia mengetahui kebenaran ini' batin Donghae lirih.

"Hae" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya yang tampak melamun itu hingga Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah bingung. "Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku" titah Eunhyuk, masih memandang Donghae dalam. "Katakan alasannya padaku... Aku ingin mendengarnya" pinta Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya. Menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan alasannya pada Eunhyuk atau tidak. "Hufth..." Donghae menghela nafasnya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, menatap wajah Eunhyuk lagi. "Entahlah Hyukkie... Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanku padamu... Aku—"

"Tapi Hae—"

"Hyukkie..." potong Donghae dengan nada setengah membujuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Begitu kah?" gurau Eunhyuk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya. "Itu artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi..." lirih Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu hubungan persahabatan kita—"

"Hyukkie! Cukup! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi!" Donghae yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya tanpa sadar kembali membentak Eunhyuk.

"Hiks..." Eunhyuk yang masih sangat kecewa dan sakit hati dengan ucapan Donghae beberapa menit yang lalu di bangku yang kini berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini kembali menitikkan airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Donghae yang mendengar isakan pelan itu terkejut. Ia ingin menghapus airmata yang kini meluncur bebas menuruni pipi putih sahabat manisnya itu, namun Eunhyuk sudah memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah sebelum Donghae berhasil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Hae... Jangan mengasihaniku... Tidak apa-apa kalau kenyataannya kau memang sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi... Tidak apa-apa jika kau sudah tidak ingin akrab dan tidak ingin menjadi sahabatku lagi..." ucap Eunhyuk sesenggukan.

Donghae mendesah pelan mendengarnya. "Bukan begitu Hyukkie... Kau—Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu bukan? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu... Jebal Hyukkie... Jangan seperti ini..." Donghae mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengelus punggung bergetar namja itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi kau tak pernah seperti ini padaku sebelumnya Hae... Aku hanya—"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasanku?"

Eunhyuk seketika mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Donghae. "N-ne" sahut Eunhyuk pelan saat ia menangkap raut gelisah di wajah sahabat tampannya itu.

"Hufth... Begitu ya?" gurau Donghae pelan. "Aku hanya takut kau akan menjauhiku bahkan membenciku setelah kau mengetahuinya nanti" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendunya.

"A-aku berjanji tidak akan menjauhimu Hae... Aku juga berjanji tidak akan membencimu" Eunhyuk menangkup pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati usapan lembut di pipi kirinya sambil menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, apakah ia akan memberitahukan alasannya pada Eunhyuk atau tidak.

"Tapi Hyukkie—"

"Kita masih bersahabat kan Hae?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara parau dan setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Hufth... Baiklah... Kajja" Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh ramping itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Diamlah jika kau memang ingin mengetahui alasanku melakukan ini" ucap Donghae tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap Eunhyuk barang sejenak dan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya.

Eunhyuk terdiam. 'Kenapa nada bicaranya menjadi dingin seperti ini?' batin Eunhyuk gelisah. Namun ia sudah tak memikirkannya lagi ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa mereka kembali ke bangku yang tadi sempat mereka duduki. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" ucapnya dengan dahi mengerut.

Donghae tidak menghiraukan keheranan Eunhyuk. "Kemarilah" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke belakang sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di belakang bangku tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Memandang Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku kan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri olehnya jika kini ia merasa sedikit takut pada Donghae. Kini sahabat baiknya itu tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat seperti biasa, tetapi memandangnya dengan tatapan tegas penuh makna. "Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa? Kenapa harus ditempat seperti ini?" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak sabar menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Benarkah kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan kukatakan? Bisakah kau memegang janjimu setelah aku mengatakan semuanya?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan serius.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja... Kapan aku pernah mengingkari janjiku padamu?" ucap Eunhyuk setengah tak yakin.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Seharusnya kata-kata yang sempat kau lontarkan tadi adalah kata-kataku saat ini" Eunhyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini. "Aku siap... Jika setelah ini kau ingin menjauhiku, maka jauhilah aku... Jika kau membenciku, bencilah aku... Tapi aku sangat berharap jika kau masih sudi berteman denganku setelah aku mengucapkan hal ini" ucap Donghae sambil mengulas senyum sendunya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae khawatir. "Hae... Jangan membuatku takut... Aku—"

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap harus mau menjadi sahabat—Ani!... Temanku..."

"Hiks... Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu... Aku... Aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjadi teman—Ani!... Sahabatku..." Dan perasaan takut bercampur khawatir itu kembali membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan isakan dan air mata.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sendu. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya pada—"

"Aku sungguh ingin mengetahuinya Hae. Dan aku berjanji padamu untuk menepati semua kata-kataku tadi padamu" cegah Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku... Aku..." Eunhyuk terus meneteskan airmatanya. "Aku..." Donghae seketika memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Eunhyuk lalu melumatnya lembut.

Eunhyuk terkesiap dengan perlakuan Donghae. Matanya membulat lebar. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang semakin banyak turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Mereka berdua—ani! Lebih tepatnya hanya Donghae—menikmati kegiatan itu selama beberapa menit. Dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Donghae untuk dapat menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk padanya setelah ini.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman lembutnya... Air mata Eunhyuk juga meluncur semakin deras dari kedua kelopak matanya hingga ia bisa mencecap rasa asinnya ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Ia sangat siap jika setelah ia mengakhiri ciumannya ini ia mendapat dampratan, pukulan atau apapun itu dari Eunhyuk. Ia juga berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya jika setelah ini Eunhyuk tidak akan sudi lagi berteman dengannya bahkan menjadi sangat membencinya... Ia akan berusaha siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya setelah ini.

'Tak apa... Yang terpenting aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya padanya... Aku benar-benar tersiksa jika memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi...' batin Donghae lirih sambil melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Dan isakan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan lepasnya tautan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar karena meredam ledakan isak tangisnya.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendunya. "Maafkan aku Hyukkie... Kumohon maafkan aku... Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi..." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang salah... Aku sangat memahami itu... Ini bahkan menentang kodrat dan ajaran Tuhan... Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menghindari diriku dari hal ini... Aku sangat menyayangimu Lee Hyukjae... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Saranghae Hyukkie... Jeongmal saranghae..." Donghae kembali mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk, namun kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin terisak.

Donghae memejamkan matanya... Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat dan mendengar orang yang begitu dicintainya menangis begitu pilu seperti ini. "Jebal Hyukkie... Jangan menangis... Hatiku sakit melihat dan mendengarmu menangis seperti ini" Donghae mengelus lembut punggung bergetar Eunhyuk berulangkali. "Kau boleh memukul, menampar, menendang atau melakukan apapun itu padaku karena aku dengan kurang ajarnya berani menciummu... Kau juga boleh menjauhiku bahkan membenciku... Aku sudah siap Hyukkie... Aku—"

"Ti... dak... Hiks..." ucap Eunhyuk pelan ditengah-tengah isakannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam pelukan Donghae. "Bukan... kah... Hiks... A... ku... Hiks... Sudah berjanji... padamu..." ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"Tapi kau bisa mengingkarinya jika kau ma—"

"Hae..." potong Eunhyuk lirih sambil mencengkeram baju yang Donghae kenakan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan kembali mengusap lembut punggung bergetar itu berulangkali sambil sesekali mengecup lembut puncak kepala namja manis itu.

.

.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu hingga isakan Eunhyuk mereda.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengusap lelehan air mata di kedua pipi Eunhyuk secara bergantian dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Eung" Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu lupakan semua yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Jangan mengingatnya la—"

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae dan mendekap erat tubuh namja tampan tersebut. "Tidak mau... Aku tidak mau..." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mendengarnya. "Wae? Aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka dengan pernyataanku tadi... Aku tidak mau kau—"

"Karena aku pun demikian Hae"

Donghae mematung mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Karena aku juga—Akh!" Eunhyuk mencengkeram kuat-kuat baju yang Donghae kenakan secara tiba-tiba sambil meringis sakit. Wajah yang berbalut kulit putih yang sedikit pucat itu kini semakin bertambah pucat dan tampak pias.

"Hyukkie! Kau kenapa?" Donghae melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Eunhyuk khawatir. Demi Tuhan... Ia benar-benar cemas dengan keaadaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Apalagi namja manis ini terus menerus menangis sejak tadi.

"Aku... Perutku... Akh!"

"Hyukkie!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaww~~ ^0^

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan saya? *wink*

Hehe... Maaf yah telat update lagi... Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini saya males ngambil laptop #plakk *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Ah iya! Berhubung ide saya kembali melanglang buana(?) dan berkembang(?) seenaknya, fict ini ga jadi END disini... Mungkin 2 chap lagi baru END karena masih ada moment yang mau saya tambahin xD

Selain itu juga ada yang keberatan saya END di chap ini... Jadi ya... Gitu deh... Hehe... :p

.

**| isroie16 | fitri | Heldamagnae | rani gaem 1 | narty2h415 | Lan214EunhaElf | anchofishy | haekhyuklveo | Jiae-haehyuk |**

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review di fict abal ini... Untuk yang mem-favorite dan mem-follow fict ini juga terima kasih banyak ^^  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
